Unmasked
by RueEmerson
Summary: It's about time Monroe finally lays claim on Charlie. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Couldn't sleep until I got this out of my system. One-shot after S2 Ep 17. Unrelated to current "Heartbeat" story, which will be updated very soon; editing three new chapters for it right now. Reviews appreciated!  
**_

Charlie Matheson leaned over the railing, her head down after her encounter with her mother. Rachel couldn't seem to believe that she would fight because that's what she WANTED to.

She didn't fight because Miles or Monroe swayed her. She didn't fight in rebellion of her mother or grandfather's pacifist ways. She didn't fight to impress Connor with her skills. She was her own woman and fought because it was her right to make her own decisions.

Charlie heard footsteps behind her and sighed. Her mother just wouldn't leave her alone.

"I'm done talking about this," she muttered without turning around.

"About what?" the low gravelly voice asked. Charlie's head shot up and she whipped around. Sebastian Monroe stood there, his lip still bleeding from Miles' right hook.

"Nothing," she said, leaning back against the rail.

Monroe smirked at her. She cocked her head in question, an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to say thanks for taking lead in the attack," he said. "I know your mother didn't want you to go."

Charlie pushed away from the rail, her hands on her hips, head lifted defiantly.

"I didn't do it for you. I didn't do it for her. I did it for me," she retorted.

Monroe's eyes darkened and he was silent for a moment. He then stepped forward into her personal space.

"Why did you sleep with my son?" he asked in a quiet voice. Her eyes flashed and she glared at him.

"You don't get to ask me that," she hissed and started to push past him. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I want to know why," he asked, his blue eyes boring into hers.

"Why does it matter?" she replied, trying to shake from his grip.

"I don't want you to get involved with him," Monroe said, yanking Charlie firmly to him, her expression wild.

"So I'm not good enough for him?" she tartly replied. "I'm not what you want for the new Monroe Republic?"

Monroe growled at her, his eyes narrowed.

"That's not it at all!" he bit at her.

"Then what's your problem?" she bit back at him, trying to pull away.

"Because you belong with me!" he snapped.

Charlie stilled, her mouth gaping in shock. Monroe eased his hold on her but was unwilling to release her.

She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head.

"I can't explain it, Charlotte, so don't ask me to. But you are why I keep coming back, why I stick around," Monroe said. "We make a good team, you and I. So yes, I do get to ask you why the f*** you slept with my son."

Charlie tried to process everything he just declared. They had a strong connection but they had never defined it until now. He was the former militia dictator who had broken up her family and yet now he seemed determined to patch them up.

Shrugging, Charlie chose not to answer him. Connor didn't mean anything to her other than he had been available. He was nice enough but he didn't hold her interest like his father.

"I want to you to share my bedroll, not his," Monroe softly said. A glint in her eyes, Charlie threw caution to the wind and pressed against him.

"Whatever you say, General," Charlie replied, startling him as she laid her lips on his. It didn't take him long to respond and he greedily ravaged her mouth, showing her just how much he desired her.

Knowing they were about to draw too much attention to themselves, Monroe broke the kiss and took firm hold of Charlie's hand, leading her into one of the nearby abandoned buildings where he promptly pushed her against a wall and resumed lavishing her.

Charlie gave as good as she got and the intensity of the sexual tension between them accelerated. Before long, Monroe drug her thigh over his hip and grounded hard as he nipped at the throbbing vein in her neck. Charlie wailed as she climaxed.

Satisfied she would be crying out his name from now on, Monroe barely allowed her time to recover before whispering in her ear, "We'd better get back before they wonder what happened to us."

Charlie ignored him, grinding against the bulge in his jeans. She wanted to feel him inside her, to compare her dreams to reality.

"Charlotte," Monroe growled in warning, trying to angle away from her but she refused to untangle her limbs from his. He hadn't intended for it to go this far, not tonight anyway.

She nipped at his jaw as she ran her hands in his curly hair and across his back, still rocking on him. His resolve slipping, he found her mouth again and their tongues dueled as he skimmed his hands across her bare midriff.

It didn't take long for the frenzy to ramp up again, and this time when he drug her thigh over his hip, he slid inside her, burying himself deep.

Their first time together was hard and fast. Monroe grunted as he pounded into her and Charlie whimpered as she arched into him. Climaxing for the second time, she cried out his name, clutching his shoulders as her toes curled.

With her body tight around his and milking him, Monroe's brain told him to pull out and he tried but Charlie fought to keep him in. He bucked his hips against hers and groaned her name into her neck as he pumped his seed into her.

When they could breathe normally and rearrange their clothes correctly, Monroe laid his forehead on Charlie's.

"Miles is going to kill me, you know that, right?" he gravelly said. She grinned at him.

"Not if my mother gets to you first," she saucily replied. With that, she slipped loose from his embrace and headed for the door.

Tossing a glance over her shoulder, Charlie raised an eyebrow as Monroe remained rooted in his spot. "You coming or not?"

He sighed and resigned himself to the fact he'd have to face her folks eventually. As if Rachel didn't have enough reasons to hate him. As if Miles needed another reason to punch his lights out.

Monroe followed Charlie out the doorway and into the night. She was going to be the death of him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: In light of all that seems to be changing with "Revolution" and the strong possibility it will be canceled, I decided to write an epilogue to my one-shot.**_

Charlie glanced out the window of the Model T they had got up and running as she reflected on all they had been through the past year. The vehicle was a better mode of transportation than all that walking and horseback riding they used to do. She was finally learning to drive, at the age of 24.

Aaron had been elevated to de facto president for the National Republic, a position he didn't originally want but his powers were too great to deny and he seemed like the most logical choice. Priscilla manically enjoyed being the president's wife; the nanos wreaked havoc with her when they felt like it so the country as a whole just thought she was insane.

Miles had finally admitted he was her biological father and he no longer repressed his feelings for her mother. They abashedly began building on their newfound relationship, no longer held back by any more boundaries, any more lies. They returned to Chicago and he re-established his bar.

As for the Nevilles, they had resigned themselves to the fact that Julia had perished for their part in all the deception. Aaron chose Tom as his chief of staff (on the advice of Miles and Monroe), allowing the conniving man to basically run the country from behind the scenes. Jason was finally rehabilitated and could no longer be provoked to react in killer mode. He stayed close to his father, serving as a bodyguard to Aaron and carrying out missions as needed.

Connor decided he wanted to go back to country life, raising horses and cattle, so he settled down with a Mexican girl from where he grew up. Charlie smiled as she thought about him. He was truly cut out to be a cowboy.

Charlie's husband laid his hand on her thigh and grinned at her before putting his attention back on the bumpy road. She intertwined her fingers with his and gazed at his curly hair and the beard he'd allowed to grow out. It suited him, especially when he laughed and his crow's feet crinkled.

Aaron had appointed Bass as his secretary of defense so he was always on the road from one installation to another throughout the country, suppressing any small patriot factions that suddenly popped up and assuring fellow rebels turned republicans that all was well. They were going to unite this country once again, no matter how long it took.

Charlie gladly followed Bass wherever he went, partly because she didn't want to be separated from her man and partly because she looked forward to the adventure of traveling the continent with him. They indeed made a good team and they no longer had to look over their shoulders, at least not as much as they had before.

She sighed and rested her hands on her slightly swollen belly. The future held promise in more ways than one, she decided as she looked out the window once again.


End file.
